Lost In The Web Of Lies
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: It's been two weeks since they got back together and they're still lost in the web of lies, both of them holding onto secrets, unable to let go. With A trying to ruin their already fragile relationship will they find a way to open up to each other and finally be truly honest again? Spoby set after A DAngerous GAme
1. Once a member, always a member

**So this is going to be a short multi-chapter story. It'll have about 4-5 chapters. I haven't written the other chapters yet, but i know how I want them to go.**

**Chapter 1: Once a member, always a member**

**Spencer's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Toby and I got back together. Even though we talked a little bit about his reasons for being in the A team back at the motel there's still _a lot_ we have to talk about, but I just don't know how to bring the topic up, we both know that sooner or later we'll have to talk about it, but it's like for those past two weeks we've been jumping around the topic, never really touching it. I was going to just get it out of the way that very first day after that night, but he was acting so strange and I started to wonder if he's still part of the A team, then I found out about his mom and that made me remember what I did to her grave, when we do have this talk I'll have to tell him what I did and I'm not sure if I can do that.

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asks sitting down on his couch next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder, but he doesn't bring me closer to him like he would've before I walked in on him in my kitchen. He's been acting this way ever since, he just seems a little... careful around me, like he's not sure where exactly our relationship stand right now, I mean he does kiss me, but it's not as heated. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh. Maybe I should bring it up? The sooner we get it out of the way, the better. Just as I'm about to open my mouth my phone rings signaling a new text. I tense up and he notices it. I sit up leaving his warm embrace to get my phone out of my bag. I open the text.

_'Comfortable with your boy toy? Careful who you trust Spence, once a member, always a member._

_ -A'_

"Who is it?" Toby asks carefully. I quickly shove my phone back into my bag.

"It's just Aria." I answer. I'm surprised at how convincing I sound, since when did I become such a good liar? But the look in Toby's eyes tells me that he's not buying it.

"Is Aria code for A?" He asks avoiding my eyes. The message is just A messing with me right? Well he did steel that RV from us, but he did it because of his mother.

"Toby." I say softly. I can tell how guilty he still feels.

"It's fine, I get it, you don't have to tell me." He says quietly. He tries to hide it but I understand the true meaning obehind his words - _'You don't trust me and you have every right to'_. I sigh, take out my phone, open the message and give my phone to him. He gives me a confused look, then takes the phone from me and reads the message. His eyes go wide.

"Spencer, I swear it's not true. They're trying to turn you against me, I-" He starts rambling, his eyes begging me to believe him.

"I know it's not true." I say cutting him off. He puts my phone on the table in front of him and looks at me.

"You do?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah, A's just trying to mess with us." I say. I trust him and I know how much A likes those kind of mind games, if Toby told me that he's not with the A team anymore, then I believe him.

**Toby's POV:**

Thank God she believes me, even if I don't deserve it. After everything that I did, how can she still trust me? I always thought that after finding out she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, I was so sure that I screwed up our relationship beyond repair, but she forgave me and gave me a second chance, which I am _so_ thankful for. She sits back down next to me and the next thing I know she's kissing me. I instantly kiss her back. Our kiss is gentle and so are my movements, I don't want to push her, I mean if I was in her place I'd probably want some time before things would go back to the way they used to be.

* * *

Spencer just left and now I'm alone in my loft. I know that we'll have to talk about me being in the A team, I know her, she's not going to just let this go without a further explanation, but she hasn't brought it up yet and I'm scared to do it. The conversation is definitely not going to be an easy one. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't brought it up yet, maybe she's as nervous about it as I am? My phone rings and I look at the screen only to see that it's a text message form an unknown number. I open it.

_'We'll see how much she'll still trust you when I'll tell her who killed Ian._

_-A'_

No, I can't let A tell her before I do. But how do I tell her? We haven't talked about any of this yet, it's not like I can just walk up to her and say '_Hey Spence, how's it going? By the way it was me who killed Ian. You want some coffee?' _it's just not that simple. I hate A and I hate myself for ever working for her. I angrily throw my phone on the couch beside me. Something has to be done about that devil. Suddenly my phone rings again. I look at it.

_'Here's the deal, if you want to end this meet me in the park in an hour and don't forget to wear your A costume. If you don't Spencer will find out your dirty little secret._

_-A'_

I'm 100% sure this is a trap, but what choice do I have? Of course I could go to Spencer's house right now and tell her everything, but maybe if I went I would finally find out who red coat is, or at least another member of the A team. Maybe I really could finally end this.

* * *

I sit down on a bench in the park. I'm wearing the black hood and globes just like A told me to. I keep on nervously looking around me. I hear something behind me.

"Hello?" I ask quickly standing up. I hear footsteps behind the trees, so without even thinking about it I run there. There I see the RV with A's lair, or maybe it's just a similar looking RV? Something tells me that the RV is not where I want to go, it's not like A to just give up something like that without a prize, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I slowly walk inside, tying to be as quiet as possible. It is the lair, but why would A bring me here? The only thing that seems out of place is a news paper glued to the wall right in front of me. I feel something sharp hit the back of my head and everything goes dark.

**Spencer's POV:**

I'm about to go to bed when my phone rings. I hesitantly open the text message.

_'Like I said, once a member, always a member._

_-A'_

There's a photo attached to it, I open it and gasp. It's Toby dressed in a black hood and globes in A's lair. Maybe it's a picture from before? But then I notice today's news paper that he's looking at. My phone falls to the ground and I break down crying.

**Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? If you have any suggestions on how you want this story to go feel free to tell me. The next chapter should be up soon depending on how many reviews I get, because like I said before reviews inspire me to write. So please review :)**


	2. Proving love

**So here is chapter 2, I'm writing chapter 3 right now and here's a little spoiler from it - it's called 'Missing'.**

'There's_ a photo attached to it, I open it and gasp. It's Toby dressed in a black hood and globes in A's lair. Maybe it's a picture from before? But then I notice today's news paper that he's looking at. My phone falls to the ground and I break down crying.'_

**Chapter 2: Proving love**

**Toby's POV:**

I open my eyes and see that it's light outside. I sit up and notice that I'm outside, sitting on the grass. What happened? Then the memories of last night come back to me - getting those messages from A, coming here, going into the RV. Wait, the RV! Where is it? There are no signs left of the RV or my attacker. I look down at myself. Oh right, I'm still wearing this disgusting outfit, I really should get rid of it. I stand up ignoring the pain in my head and start walking towards where I remember leaving my truck.

* * *

I pull up in front of my loft and see Spencer's car. How long has she been here? I'm about to get out of the car when I remember that I'm still wearing the A outfit. I can't let Spencer see me wearing this, it would only bring up questions that I don't know how to answer, how could I answer them when I'm still not sure what A wanted form me myself? So I take the globes and sweatshirt off and hide them under the car seat. I get out of my car and walk into my loft only to see Spencer sitting on my couch watching TV.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She answers not taking her eyes off the TV. I notice that her voice is a bit cold.

"Is everything okay?" I ask confused. I walk up to the couch, but don't sit down next to her.

"You tell me." She says still not looking at me.

"I'm confused." I say honestly.

"Me too." She says tightly closing her eyes, a second later she opens them, but still doesn't look at me. I sit down next to her, just close enough so that our arms are almost touching. I feel her tense up, but she doesn't move away. I notice that she's clutching her phone in her hand.

"Spencer?" I ask hoping that she will finally meet my eyes, she does, but I don't see any emotions in them.

"Is there something that I should know?" She asks and this time her voice is soft and sad. Something that she should know? Did A tell her about Ian? Or maybe it's something else. But what else could it be? It's probably Ian, I have to tell her. I will myself to tell her, but all that comes out of my mouth is a soft _'no'_. She looks at me with sad and confused eyes.

"Then we have nothing to talk about." She says softly, but there's something behind her tone... it's like she's on the verge of tears. She stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"No, Spencer wait." I say walking after her. I take her hand into mine.

"JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" She screams shaking my hand away. Before I can react she's out the door. I try to run after her, but she gets into her car and drives away. What just happened? My phone beeps. I read the new message.

_'You see? Even she doesn't trust you anymore, you have no one. The only place where you belong is with us._

_-A'_

A did this, I knew it. So that's what she's doing, she wants me to join the A team again. Well that's not going to happen. Ever. I get into my truck and start driving towards Spencer's house.

* * *

I knock on her door praying that she'll listen and not snap the door in my face. After a few minutes the door opens reveling Spencer. My heart sinks when I notice that she's been crying. She looks at me, then turns around and walks back inside, leaving the door open, which I take as a sign to come in. I close the door behind us.

"Are you alone?" I ask.

"...Yeah." She says quietly. I try to meet her gaze, but she's avoiding my eyes.

"I don't know what A told you, but after you left I got this message." I say giving her my phone with the latest A's message on the screen. She takes it and looks at it.

**Spencer's POV:**

I read the message.

_'You see? Even she doesn't trust you anymore, you have no one. The only place where you belong is with us._

_-A'_

Regret washes over me. I shouldn't have been so quick to believe something that A told me, but on the other hand I did give him a chance to explain. I give him back his phone, take out mine, open the message with the picture of him in the lair and give it to him.

"Spencer, it's... it's not what it looks like, I was... I..." He stumbles with his words.

"You don't have an explanation for this do you?" I ask, my voice cold. I take my phone from him and put it on the table.

"Spencer, just think about it, if I really was still working for A why would she tell you that?" He asks. That's something that I haven't been able to figure out either.

"I'm not completely sure what happened last night myself. I... I got a text from A telling me to meet him or her at the park and to wear the A outfit. I thought that if I went maybe I'd finally be able to figure out who A is, but it was a trap. A set me up, the RV with the lair was there, I went inside to check it out and someone knocked me out." He explains. Knocked him out?

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says.

"Well why didn't you tell me all of this this morning when I asked you?" I ask, still a little skeptical.

"Because I didn't know what you were talking about. I didn't know that A took that picture of me, it didn't even cross my mind." He says. Well, that does make sense.

"I... I don't know what to believe anymore." I say honestly. Hurt flashes through his eyes.

"...I wouldn't trust me either." He says obviously upset. His eyes get watery and he turns around to leave. My heart sinks.

"Toby wait." I stop him, he turns back around.

"I'm sorry, I do trust you just..." I trail off looking for the right words.

"Not as much as you used to?" He asks looking down.

"No, I... I guess I'm just still a little... shaken up form everything that happened." I finally finish. Our eyes meet. He looks really guilty.

"So, you believe me?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes." I answer without any hesitation. He smiles and we hug. It feels good to be in his arms. I feel so... safe. At this moment I realize that I really do still trust him, but sometimes I remember what I went through after finding out he was A and then without even really thinking about it I start pushing people away. But that's not his fault, he was protecting me. We let go and look into each others eyes.

"They're trying to get you to join the A team again, by turning me against you." I say remembering the text he got.

"I'll never join them again. Ever." He says and I believe him. I completely believe him. We just stand there looking into each others eyes.

"...Do you have any plans for tonight?" He breaks the silence.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Cause I want to take you out." He says smiling.

"To where?" I ask smiling back at him.

"It's a surprise. I'll be here to pick you up at eight." He says giving me a small kiss.

* * *

I still have about ten minutes left before Toby should be here to pick me up. I'm wearing a blue skirt, a purple top, a black jacket and heels. I feel guilty for assuming that Toby was still in the A team, I mean since when do I believe anything that A tells me? I should've realized it was a set up. The doorbell rings. I take one last look in the mirror and walk downstairs.

"Yo look beautiful." Toby tells me as soon as I open the door. He leans in and we share a passionate kiss.

* * *

He takes me a few miles out of the town and we stop in the middle of nowhere.

"There's nothing here." I tell him. He doesn't say anything, just gets out of the truck and opens the door for me.

"Close your eyes." He tells me.

"Okay." I say. I wonder what is this surprise going to be. He leads me through some tress, after a few minutes of walking we stop. He puts his hands around my waist.

"Open your eyes." He tells me. I do.

"Oh my God." I say. There's a mall table with two chairs, there are two candles on it, some flowers and spaghetti. It's beautiful.

"You like it?" He asks.

"Like it? I love it." I say kissing him.

"Good." He says smiling after we pull away.

"I can't believe you did all of this." I say.

"You deserve it." He answers.

* * *

He stops his truck in front of my house.

"Tonight was amazing." I say looking at him.

"Then lets have more dates like this one." He says.

"Lets." I answer. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say giving him one last kiss before getting out of his truck. I walk inside my house to see that no one else are home yet. The night really was amazing, for the whole night it was just me and him, there was no A, no red coat, no Mona, just us. My phone beeps. That better not be A. I look at it and unfortunately it's from an unknown number and I know what that means.

_'Is it just me or did it look like he was trying to make up for something? Careful Spencer, boys who go through so much trouble to prove their love usually have something to make up for. BTW just some friendly advice, why don't you ask him how it feels to take a life?_

_-A'_

What is that supposed to mean? I read that message over and over again but I still don't get it, this is probably just A trying to set Toby up again, I mean Toby wouldn't actually hurt anyone. I'm sick of A trying to break us up, tomorrow morning I'm going to go to Toby's loft and we're going to finally put the end to all of these secrets. No matter how much I want to I just can't keep on putting this off, even if I'll have to tell him about his mother's grave, this is a conversation that we need to have.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed and here is a list of the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter - _MorgansGirl, iAmALittleLiar, Onedirection2013,_ and a special thanks to _Spobyistruelove_ who reviewed every story that I ever wrote for PLL, it means a lot that someone likes my work. The next chapter will be up soon. I write when I'm planing to update my stories in my profile so you check it out, also you can follow me on Twitter, I'm _McCurdian4ever. So please review :)**


	3. Missing

**I'm DanceInPurpleRain, but you probably remember me as 'Seddie Is The New Purple'. This will be a pretty intense chapter. Anyway, did you see the new PLL episode? I loved it, I was sort of waiting for Spoby to make up by the end of the episode, but I liked it anyway, I think someone should write a story/one shot about them making up**

_'I'm sick of A trying to break us up, tomorrow morning I'm going to go to Toby's loft and we're going to finally put the end to all of these secrets. No matter how much I want to I just can't keep on putting this off, even if I'll have to tell him about his mother's grave, this is a conversation that we need to have.'_

**Chapter 3: Missing**

**Toby's POV:**

I come back to my loft and lock the door behind me. Maybe today didn't start out so great, but it ended amazingly. Spencer and I spent the night talking and laughing and kissing. I just hope that A won't think of a new way to mess with us. I can't believe that the devil set me up with the RV and what I can't believe even more is that I actually fell for it. Something cold and hard hits the back on my head and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. No, not again. Ignoring the agonizing pain in my head I try to get up, but I just fall back to the ground. Everything goes dark.

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

I wake up and see that I slept a few hours longer than I usually would've, good thing it's Sunday. Last night I made up my mind, I have to talk to Toby and not just about the text I got, but about everything. I'm going to go straight to his loft.

* * *

I'm standing in front of Toby's door. I've been standing here for the past two minutes, trying to get the courage to knock on the door and confront Toby about everything as soon as he opens it. The thing is that avoiding this conversation was a lot easier, how am I supposed to bring this up after the amazing date we had last night? What if he hates me for ruining his mothers grave? What if he did something as A that would break this fragile relationship even more? Okay Spencer, you're a Hastings so pull it together and knock on the door already. So I finally do. I'm ready to say what I need to say as soon as the door opens, but it never does. I knock again... Still nothing. Maybe he's not home? I open the door with the spare key and walk inside. He's not here. I try calling him but there's no answer. Where is he?

* * *

It's almost dark outside and I still haven't heard form him. I left him hundreds of messages and voice mails, I asked Emily if she heard from him, but he's just gone. If he needed to go somewhere he would've told me. Right now I'm nervously pacing around his loft. What if something happened? I dial his number and leave him another voice mail.

"Toby I'm getting really worried, can you please just let me know that you're okay?" I ask. The door to Toby's loft opens and for a moment I think it might be Toby, but Emily walks inside.

"Oh, it's just you." I say disappointed.

"_Well_, sorry to disappoint you." She says sounding offended.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." I trail off.

"That I was Toby? It's okay, I get it." She says. I sit down on the couch and stare at the black screen of Toby's TV.

"Where is he? What if something happened?" I ask. She sits down on the couch next to me.

"Maybe he has a new job somewhere?" Emily asks hopefully.

"If he did, he would've told me. It's not like him to just take off like that, especially since we got back together." I say.

"Where ever he is, I'm sure that he has a good reason for it. Toby loves you." She says. My heart skips a beat. He loves me, he_ really_ loves me, I should just trust him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He hasn't even been gone for a full day and I'm acting like a crazy overprotective girlfriend." I say.

"Well it's not like you don't have a reason to be worried. But just give it a few days, if you don't hear from him by then _then_ you can worry and look for him like a crazy overprotective girlfriend." She says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Okay, I overreacted. I should just go home and get some sleep." I say standing up. We walk out of Toby's loft. I'll do what Emily said, I'll wait a few days, besides I already left him about 10 voice mails, there's nothing more I can do anyway.

* * *

"It's been three days, something must've happened." I say pacing around my room.

"He didn't call you or text you or anything?" Aria asks.

"That's the problem, he didn't. This is so not like him." I say.

"Well he has taken off like this before." Hanna says.

"He had a good reason." I say.

"Maybe the same _good reason _came up again." Hanna says. What? Is she seriously accusing Toby of joining A again?

"Hanna." Aria says warningly.

"What? We're all thinking it." Hanna says.

"He joined the A team to protect me and he told me he was done with it." I say angrily.

"Like I said before, he probably has a reason and he will come back." Emily says giving Hanna a glare. My eyes stop at my table where there's an old picture of me and Toby.

"What if A did something to him?" I whisper looking at it. The girls are silent.

"I haven't told you this, but A's been trying to get Toby to join the A team again." I continue after not getting an answer.

"How?" Aria asks.

"By turning me against him. A kept on texting me saying that Toby's still part of the team and even sent me a picture of Toby in the lair, but it was a set up. Toby got some texts too, telling him that I don't trust him and he should just go back to the team." I say.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Emily asks.

"Because A always messes with us, I didn't think this would be anything more than the usual texts and meddling... Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't gotten a text from A bout Toby since he went missing, usually A would rub things like this is our faces." I say. Now even Hanna looks worried.

"Maybe we should tell the police about this?" Aria suggests.

"And tell them what? That we think that an anonymous stalker kidnapped our friend? Cause that turned out so well all of the other times we tried telling the cops." Hanna says.

"But we have to do _something_." I say sitting down on the bed next to them.

"I don't think there's anything we can really do except to try to figure out who red coat is." Hanna says.

"And how do we do that?" I whisper just loud enough for them to hear. For the second time tonight my only answer is the silence.

"Spencer, I'm sorry for accusing Toby of being in the A team again. You know that I'm just trying to look out for you." Hanna says.

"Yeah, it's okay." I say giving her a small smile.

"You can sleep over at my house tonight if you want to." Emily offers.

"Actually I'm tired, I think I'd rather sleep in my own bed tonight." I say.

"Call me if you change your mind okay?" She asks.

"Kay." I say. We say our goodbyes and they leave. As soon as the door closes I fall down on my bed and let the tears fall. What if he's hurt or... or _dead_? I can't lose him. Not again. My phone beeps and I practically jump out of my bed and grab it, praying that it's Toby. It's not. My heart sinks when I see that it's from an unknown number.

_'Lost your boyfriend? Don't say I didn't warn you. Did you really think we'd let such a hard working team member go? He's one of us now, he never even stopped being._

_-A'_

I throw my phone to the ground as hard as I can, it opens and the battery falls out, but I don't care. I jump back on my bed, hot tears streaming down my face. Maybe A's messing with me again, but right now I don't even care if it's true or not, because Toby's not here and I have no idea where he is.

* * *

I open my eyes and see that it's already dawn. I cried myself to sleep tonight. I sit up in my bed and see that it's four AM. I look at the ground and see my phone laying on the ground, the battery next to it. I sigh, pick it and the battery up, put the battery in and turn my phone on. I hope it still works. Fortunately it does. It beeps. Does A ever take a break? But it's not form A, it's form Toby. It's Toby! My heart starts racing in a good way and I quickly open the message.

_'Sorry I didn't tell you anything, meet me at the lake in the park tonight and I'll explain everything.'_

He's okay! I jump out of my bed, quickly get dressed and sneak out of my house. I drive to the park and run towards the lake.

"Toby?" I ask looking around. There's no one here, maybe he already left? Suddenly two strong arms wrap around me from behind, one around my waist and the other covers my mouth preventing me form screaming.

"Shhhhh." A voice says and I can't tell who it is, but I know it's not Toby. I bite the hand that's covering my mouth. The person screams and lets me go. I turn around and see the least person In expected to see.

"Wren?" I ask shocked. I notice that he's wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood and black globes.

"You're A." I whisper shocked. Yet another person I trusted just turned out to be A. He runs towards me and tackles me to the ground, but I don't feel the cold ground underneath me like I expected to, instead it's the freezing water. I stand back up and so does Wren. Where we are the water is by our knees.

"What are you doing!?" I half ask half yell.

"What has to be done." He says stepping towards me. I try to run away, but he's too fast. He roughly puts his one hand around my left arm and waist and grabs my hair with his other hand. I'm facing him so I try to break free with my right hand, but it's no use.

"This is all Toby's fault you know. If he would've just stopped fighting us and joined us again I wouldn't have to do this. You should've chosen me, not him." He says pulling both of us deeper into the lake. He stops where the water is by our chests and pushes me underwater. I frantically try to hit him and scratch him, but he doesn't react. Just as I start to feel light headed I manage to hit his face and his grip on me loosens, giving me a chance to come up for air. I manage to take a deep breath, then he pushes me back underwater. I use all of my energy to break free, hitting and scratching and pulling with all that I have, but it has no effect on him. Struggling quickly drains my energy and I feel a desperate need for air. My struggling goes weaker and instead of scratching I grab the neck his sweatshirt in a tight grip, the need for air gets so desperate that I open my mouth and feel the freezing water enter my mouth and throat. Is this the end? Is this really how I'm going to die? Finally I just can't keep on fighting, my hand falls into the water and I stop struggling. As the world around me gets darker and darker a weird thought comes into my head, actually it's more of a memory of the day I first started to really trust Toby, I was running like I do every morning when I saw him walking in the street, people were looking at him with terrified eyes, two little boys were walking and when Toby saw them a small smile came across his face, but when the boys saw him the older boy looked at him like he was some monster, he pulled his brother to the other side of the street. Toby ran into an alley, curiosity got the best of me and I ran up to the alley carefully looking at him, trying not to get noticed. He was crying and that was the moment that I realizes just how wrong I was about him. But I didn't go into the alley to comfort him, to at least apologize and tell him I believe him, I didn't and I should have. I never told him about that day, never told him that I saw him crying in that alley... I wish I would've. The world around me gets completely dark.

**I'll try to write the next chapter soon, check out my profile for more information about updates. Here are the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter - _MorgansGirl, Spobyistruelove, Onedirection2013. _Thank you all. I started a new story 'The Twisted GAme Of A' it doesn't really focus on Spoby, especially at first, but even though it focuses on Spencer there will be Spoby in it too so if you're looking for new stories to read then it would really mean a lot to me if you would check it out. Anyway follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever, I follow back and please review :)**


	4. Finally Out Of The Web

**This is the last chapter, I hope you'll like it.**

_'He was crying and that was the moment that I realizes just how wrong I was about him. But I didn't go into the alley to comfort him, to at least apologize and tell him I believe him, I didn't and I should have. I never told him about that day, never told him that I saw him crying in that alley... I wish I would've. The world around me gets completely dark.'_

**Chapter 4: Finally Out Of The Web**

**Toby's POV: (1 Hour Earlier)**

"Wunk uppf" I hear unclear words. I slowly open my eyes.

"Wake up!" Someone yells again. I look at the person.

"Mona?" I ask shocked. I sit up and look around me. The room I'm in is dark and small, it looks like a basement, I'm sitting on the cold ground. Memories of getting knocked out come back.

"Did you kidnap me?" I ask standing up.

"No, red coat did. Toby you've been missing for three days." She says.

"Three days?" I ask chocked.

"I got a text from A, telling me to come here and tell you that Spencer is in trouble." She says.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask worried.

"I don't know, the text said she's at the lake in the park and that it's too soon to end this game." She says. I run past her and out of the basement. I run outside and get into my truck that's standing by the house I was in, I drive away without even looking at the house.

* * *

I get to the park and run towards the lake only to see Wren standing in the water and holding something underneath. Wait is that a person?... My heart skips a beat when I see that the person is Spencer and then it starts racing faster than it even has when I realize she's not struggling.

"WREN!" I yell angrily running towards them, he finally notices me. It's like everything's in slow motion, no matter how fast I run it doesn't seem to be fast enough, but at the same time I don't even really notice how I get into the water in front of the British monster. He lets Spencer go and starts running out of the water, at first I want to fallow him, but then I remember Spencer, who's not coming up even though Wren's not holding her under anymore. I quickly put my arms behind her back and pull her up so that her head would be above the water.

"Spencer!" I yell in panic, but there's no answer, I don't think she's breathing. My shaky hands pick her up bridal style and I run out of the water. Wren's long gone, but I don't care. I lay her down on the grass.

"Spencer!" I yell again, tears are running down my face, but I don't wipe them away. I..I don't know what to do, I don't know how to do mouth to mouth, I don't even have my phone with me to call for help. I know that I can't keep on wasting time, I have to do _something_.

"Don't die on me, don't you dare." I say through my tears while trying to somehow push down on her stomach, because that's what they do in the movies. I lean down and put my lips on hers, trying to blow in air, but I have no idea if I'm doing this right.

**Spencer's POV:**

It's dark and empty and quiet. There's just nothing, absolutely nothing. Out of no where I feel something warm press against my lips and that makes me realize that I_ have_ lips. Next I start feeling grass under me, I don't feel my body, I just feel cold.

"You can't die, not here, not now." I hear a familiar voice, the person sounds desperate.

"Please." The person cries.

"Breath." He says through sobs. So I do, I try to take a breath, but the attempt causes some kind of a reaction that makes me start violently coughing. I don't know how, but the next thing I know I'm half laying, half sitting on my side, it takes me a few seconds to realize that warm hands are holding me in this position.

"That's it, just breath." The person says while I caught up water. Finally I stop coughing and take a deep breath of the fresh air. I take deep breaths, almost trying to remember how to breath, the person carefully lays be back on the ground.

"Spencer?" He asks, his voice full of worry and panic. I'm still gasping for air, when the exhaustion sets in and the darkness starts creeping in again.

"Spencer?" He asks again just as I'm about to fall asleep, it brings me back to reality. I open my heavy eyes and look at the woried blue eyes staring down on me.

"...Toby?" I whisper weakly. By now my breathing is almost back to normal.

"Oh thank God." He says in relief.

"I'm going to drive you to the hospital." He says.

"No. Don't." I say using all of my strength to sit up.

"Spencer-" He starts saying but I cut him off.

"I'm fine." I say.

"You're not fine, you almost died." He answers.

"But I didn't. Really I'm fine, I'm just tired." I say.

"...Are you sure?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yes." I say. I pull my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them, I rest my head at the top of them and look at the water that just almost killed me. It really hits me, I could've died, if it wasn't for Toby I'd be dead now and Wren was the one who tried to kill me.

"Wren, he..." I trail off.

"He ran away." Toby says.

"I... I was so scared." I say, a tear starts running down my cheek. Toby wipes it away and leaves his warm palm on my cold cheek. I put my arms around him and bury my head in his shirt, he instantly wraps his arms around my back.

"Me too." He says. We stay like that for about ten minutes, just holding each other and crying, then I finally pull away.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Red coat knocked me out. I woke up in some basement and Mona was there, she told me where to find you, said that A texted her to tell me that." He says. We stay quiet for a few minutes. There's so much to say, so many questions and secrets that just can't stay hidden anymore... but now's not the time for that. So instead of bringing the dreaded topic up I ask something else.

"Can I sleep in your loft tonight?" I ask.

"Of course, but maybe a doctor should look over you first." He says.

"I'm really fine." I say. He sighs.

"Okay." He finally gives up. He picks me up bridal style and starts carrying me towards his truck.

"I can walk on my own." I say, even though I'm not sure if it's true.

"Spencer, you're tired and you just almost drowned. If you won't let me take you to a doctor then at least let me take care of you." He says.

"Fine." I say. I put my head on his shoulder and suddenly I feel exhausted. My first instinct is to fight to stay awake, but I feel so safe in Toby's arms, safer than I've felt for the past few days, so I drift off.

* * *

I wake up only to feel a soft bed under me and warm covers on top of me.

"Toby?" I whisper.

"I'm here." He says softly, he's standing next to the bed.

"Go back to sleep, you need to rest, I'll just sleep on the couch." He says walking away.

"No, sleep here." I say quietly.

"Really? I just... I thought... that after everything that's happened, you would be more comfortable if I..." He trails off. A realization comes to me, he thinks I blame him for what happened, that I think he had something to do with it.

"Toby, do you think I blame you for something? Because I don't." I say. He sighs and lays down next to me. I put my arm around his waist and lay my head down on his shoulder. He protectively wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up still in Toby's arms. and see that it's already light outside.

"Toby?" I whisper.

"You're awake." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"How are you?" He asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"Better, much better." I say giving him a small smile.

"Good." He smiles back at me. I sit up in the bed and look down at him. I guess I should just get it over with.

"We need to talk." I say, he sits up too.

"Okay, let's talk." He says. I can see it in his eyes that he knows exactly what I want to talk about and that he'd rather avoid this conversation.

"When did you join the A team?" I ask. He hesitates to answer.

"...After homecoming." He finally says avoiding my eyes. After homecoming? Before we even started hanging out?

"But they didn't tell me to get close to you, they did the opposite of that, Spencer, what we had was never a lie." He says sensing my thoughts. Feelings of hurt and betrayal come back, but I decide to ignore them.

"What did you do for them?" I ask. My voice doesn't hold any emotions, that's the only way to not break down all over again.

"Small things, mostly things that involved carrying something. I never sent any messages." He says. That's a relief, I was worried that he might have done something bad for them.

"Did you ever do anything to help us?" I ask looking at him. I expected this part of the conversation to be easy, but he looks worried and guilty.

"Yeah, small things. I was the one who called Emily to warn her." He says.

"That was you?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah." he says smiling, but that smile soon fades away.

"Is there something else?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"What is it?" I ask when he doesn't continue. He's avoiding my eyes.

"Toby?" I ask.

"I...I did something. It was to help you, but..." He trails off.

"You can tell me anything." I say, but I don't think that makes him feel any better.

"Toby, I know that you're worried that what ever it is it will make me hate you, but... I found out that you're A, if after everything that I went through during those few weeks we're still sitting here having this conversation then do you really think that something you did to _help me_ will suddenly change my mind about us?" I ask keeping my voice soft.

"You're right." He says sighing.

"So..." I encourage him.

"Ian... he... he was trying to kill you and I... I just wanted to _protect_ you." He says, it looks like he's on the verge of tears. Suddenly I remember the message A sent me a few days ago, A was telling me to ask Toby how it feels to take a life. Suddenly it clicks.

"You pushed Ian off the bell tower, didn't you?" I ask shocked. My only answer is the silence, which only confirms it. I look at the ground, trying to process this. I feel Toby's eyes on me, but don't look at him. He killed Ian. Toby. Killed. Ian.

"Please say something." He says desperately. I finally loom at him.

"I... you saved me." I say.

"Yeah." He says. Now he's the one avoiding my eyes. I lean in and kiss him, which takes him by surprise, but soon he starts kissing me back. I pull away before things can get too heated.

"Toby, you saved my life. How could you think I'd be mad at you for that?" I ask.

"But I killed a person." He says. This must've been bugging him for a long time now.

"And if you haven't done that _he_ would've killed_ me_." I say.

"So, you're not mad?" He asks.

"I'm not." I say.

"Good." He says relieved. So I guess I should continue, there are still some things we need to talk about.

"After I found you in my kitchen." I say and he winces at the memory.

"After that, did you go home?" I ask.

"No, I went out of town straight away. Why?" He asks confused.

"I went to your loft after that and I..." I trail off. This is a painful memory and I know it will only make him feel more guilty, but being honest means being honest about _everything._

"I came to your loft and someone was there. I thought it was you and I spent God knows how much time out there crying and begging for you to open the door and explain was I saw." I blur out. His eyes go wide and he looks even more guilty.

"Oh my God. Spencer, I... I would've opened the door to you right away." He says.

"It's okay, I know that now." I say. I guess now it's my turn, I have to tell him about his mom's grave.

"Toby... there's something I need to tell you too." I start.

"Whatever it is, just tell me," He says sensing my hesitation.

"When I thought that you never even loved me... I... I was just _so_ angry and I... did something..." I say avoiding his eyes.

"What did you do?" He encourages softly.

"...Your mother's grave... I... I carved your name... into it." I finally get it out. For a few minutes we stay silent, neither of us saying anything. I'm too scared to look at him so I have no idea what his reaction is.

**Toby's POV:**

She carved my name into my mother's grave. My mother was one of the most important people to me and Spencer ruined her _grave_. I look at her and any anger that I felt fades away when I see that she's guiltily avoiding my eyes.

"Spencer, look at me." I say softly. After hesitating for a moment she does. Her eyes are wet with tears.

"Spencer, how can you think even for a second that after everything I put you through and you still forgave me I would be mad at you?" I ask. She looks relieved at this.

"But it's your mother's grave." She says still upset.

"If it was anyone's fault it was mine so don't you dare blame yourself for this." I say.

"Okay." She sighs. "I promise I won't blame myself, if you'll promise to stop blaming yourself too." She continues.

"Deal." I say smiling, she smiles back. It looks like she suddenly remembed something.

"I... when... _Wren_, was trying to drawn me..." She says, having difficulty saying _his_ name, she trails off and I wince remembering how I thought I lost her.

"Just before passing out, I had this memory." She says.

"Memory?" I ask.

"Yeah, I... I remembered how one day, a _really_ long time ago I was out for my morning run and... well it was before I showed up on your doorstep with that french book, so I saw you... you were walking down the street and..." She trails off again, it's obvious that she's having a hard time finding the right words, which says a lot, because she always knows what to say, _always._

"You didn't see me, but I saw you. People were being mean to you and there were those two little boys, they were walking and when they saw you... they... they freaked out and... they ran away... and you..." She looks down at her feet.

"I remember that." I say. She saw that? How come I didn't see her? I remember how lost and alone I felt back then, that's not something I'd like to remember, but I let her continue.

"You ran into an alley and... and I followed you... I saw you." She says. She saw me cry in that alley?

"That was the first time I actually started thinking of you as someone else than the guy who killed Alison. That was the reason I started to trust you and offered to tutor you." She says.

"I always wondered what got you to change your mind about me." I say.

"When we were in the motel, even after hearing that what we had was real I still didn't trust you, but when you started crying, I... I remembered that alley and that was what made me change my mind." She says. I stay quiet, not sure how to respond to that so she continues.

"It was probably the lack of oxygen that made me remember such a random thing, but I thought I was going to die and I remembered all of that and the only regrets I felt were that I was too much of a coward to walk into that alley and at least tell you that I believed you and second was never telling that I saw you." She says. I take her hand into mine and give it a small, comforting squeeze.

"I'm glad you told me now." I say. For a few minutes we sit in comfortable silence, still holding hands.

"Lets promise each other something, okay?" She asks.

"Anything." I say.

"No more secrets." She says softly.

"I promise. No more secrets." I say without any hesitation. This makes her smile.

"Good. You know, the thing about secrets is that they keep on getting bigger, they pull the people around you in, keep on twisting and turning and then they blow up in your face... It's like you're lost in this huge web of lies and you can't find a way out of it." She says, then she looks at me, asking with her eyes if I have any idea what she's talking about.

"Yeah, I get it. But we're out of the web now." I say.

"Let's keep it that way." She says smiling.

"Let's." I agree and lean down to kiss her. I know that with A and red coat and everything we have a long, bumpy road a head of us, but we can make it, because now we're stronger than ever and I will do everything I can to keep it that way. Forever.

**So even though this is the last chapter I really hope that you'll review, because this is one of the longest chapters I've written and it took me a lot of time to write this. Here are the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter - Onedirection2013, Spobyistruelove, iAmALittleLiar.  
**


End file.
